Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a massage chair providing massage to human back and buttock.
Description of Related Art
The muscular endurance and physical strength of human body can be developed by exercise or strength training. Strong muscle is capable of providing well sporting ability, as well as protecting viscous and bone from directly hurt at any emergency situation. Except muscle training, muscle tissue can be relaxed through massage therapy. Only relaxing muscle provides rest effect. Muscle needs rest to provide strength in any circumstance. Athlete has massage mostly after high competitive physical game or training.
Massage therapy reduces sporting injury produced by over exercise or physical sport, as well as painful contractions produced by fixed position. In addition to the athlete, normal people occasionally fix a specific posture for a period for work. This fixed posture might not require high force generated by muscle, after a period, however, muscle has contractions, and uncomfortable pain is followed with stuck blood. So that, proper massage is necessary to normal people.
Many massage devices have been developed for convenient massage service, including foot massage device, leg massage device, and massage chair. Massage chair has the most complicated structure with the highest level design. Please refer to FIG. 1, which demonstrates a conventional massage chair. FIG. 1 shows a conventional massage chair, including a chair back P1 and a chair seat P2, wherein the chair back P1 and the chair seat P2 both have massage device respectively. The massage device can) process massage service at fixed posture, or process massage service as moving through the chair back P1 and the chair seat P2; the massage device at the chair back P1 can provide massage service to human back, and the massage device at the chair seat P2 can provide massage service to human buttock, or any part between human back and buttock; furthermore, the conventional massage chair might has leg massage device P3, so the human body and leg can process massage service.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which demonstrates an L-type curved track module for conventional massage chair. The L-type curved track module Q1 shown in FIG. 2 can be disposed in conventional massage chair. The L-type curved track module Q1 is formed by left track Q11 and right track Q12 bond with at least one back bending tube Q13, wherein the left track Q11 and right track Q12 are parallel; any mechanical massage device can be disposed between the left track Q11 and right track Q12, and move along the L-type curved track module Q1 from neck, human back, then through caudal to buttock and thigh. The L-type curved track module for conventional massage chair disclosed in FIG. 2 is used to provide massage service like shiatsu and kneading to human body including parts of back, human buttock and thigh. However, the L-type curved track module Q1 has fixed curve, man sitting on the conventional massage chair is forced stay at exactly curve posture to keep certain massage service.
The L-type curved track module of FIG. 2 provides certain massage service and effect, but man sitting on the conventional massage chair must stay at exactly curve posture during massage service. Human muscle is hardly received relax when fixed posture is necessary during massage service, so massage effect is hardly brought out with well quality, especially to the man who already stay at fixed posture in work for long period; human body has partially uncomfortable painful issue after suffering unbalance pressure load on muscle when fixed posture cause muscle strength out of limit; as description, it is clear the L-type curved track module in FIG. 2 has disadvantage need to improve.
Due to uncomfortable painful issue on human body need to be avoided during massage service with fixed posture, another conventional massage chair is also been designed. Please refer to a FIGS. 3A and 3B, which demonstrate another conventional massage chair. A conventional massage chair in FIG. 3A provides a leading track (13), having an upper pin shaft and a lower pin shaft, wherein the upper pin shaft connects to a pin hole of a frame, the lower pin shaft connects to an end of a bar, so the leading track (13) swings around a point in terms of pivot used to connect the frame and the leading track (13); as shown in FIG. 3A, the conventional massage chair has two status, and the posture of man sitting on chair also changes with status, so the uncomfortable painful issue produced by fixed posture can be reduced. In the status of FIG. 3A, massage chair only provides human back massage, human buttock has no massage service; in the status of FIG. 3B, man can lay on chair, human buttock might has massage service by massage device (14). According to the FIG. 3A and FIG. 3B, the massage chair cannot provide the massage service from human neck to human thigh like the L-type curved track module in FIG. 2, thus, it is clear the massage chair in FIG. 3A and FIG. 3B has disadvantage need to improve.
Everyone has different necessities, physical conditions and work environments, so massage service need to adjust as different status, thus, it is clear the massage chair has improvement in many respect. In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional massage chair, the inventor of the present invention based on years of practice experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a massage chair in accordance with the present invention to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.